


(Not) Searching

by Lemniscate35173



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Character, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Other, You Can't See Color Until You Meet Your Soulmate AU, aromantic kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemniscate35173/pseuds/Lemniscate35173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma does not want a soul mate.</p>
<p>"Kenma would have none of it. The idea of just going on a date made him want to curl up into a ball. The idea of being forever bonded with a person he barely knew made public speaking look like a new game release."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Searching

The first time Kenma was confessed to was in primary school. Year One, to be exact. He couldn't remember her name or what she looked like or even what he had said in reply. The only thing that made it stand out was the deep dread he had felt at seeing everyone's eyes on them, and the feeling of wrongness that settled in the bottom of his stomach. Whatever he had said must have been upsetting because the girl had run away in tears after that. No one else confessed to him, and Kenma thanked the higher powers for small mercies.

* * *

 

Unlike the majority of his high school peers, Kenma has no real desire to meet his soulmate. Girls could often be seen twittering to each other about their ideal mate, blindingly bright magazines open to the latest "find your match" horoscope. Boys were less obvious about it, but you could still see the light that entered their eyes whenever a pretty girl happened to pass by. And who wouldn't want to find their "fated match"? They were literally made for you, and you for them. It was an almost guaranteed happy ending.

 

Kenma would have none of it. The idea of just going on a date made him want to curl up into a ball. The idea of being forever bonded with a person he barely knew made public speaking look like a new game release. So Kenma steadfastly ignored any conversation about soulmates and silently avoided meeting new people whenever possible. Sticking his head in the sand was a fine idea, provided his nonexistent soulmate didn’t decide to come and smack him in the bum.

* * *

 

“You’re awfully fond of that chibi-chan, Kenma,” Kuroo remarks to him one random night on the train as they make their way home. The city speeds away behind them, bright lights leaving trails behind them and buildings blurring into one another.

 

Kenma doesn’t deign to respond. On screen, his character narrowly avoids death by giant fireball.

 

“One could even think you two were dating,” Kuroo continues in a tone that is way too casual for what he is currently implying.

 

Like any normal person would do when being confronted with the suggestion that they were dating a good friend, Kenma’s mind immediately conjures up an image of him going on a date with Shouyou. The now familiar feeling of wrongness settles in his stomach, as it does whenever someone brings up the idea of Kenma liking someone. The sound of his character dying a brutal death serves as a soundtrack to the horrifying image.

 

Kenma imagines going on a date with some nameless girl. Nothing changes, except that the music has finished playing. Meanwhile, Kuroo has started to take his silence as an affirmation that he was indeed dating Shouyou, going on about how he wasn’t offended that Kenma hadn’t told him even though they told each other everything and he definitely would have been able to keep it a secret and-

 

“No,” Kenma says. He doesn’t yell, but his voice is firm and insistent in the way that only Kuroo can really detect. Kuroo stops his rant and stares at him appraisingly.

 

“Okay,” He responds sincerely, and then starts talking about something Lev had said to Yaku and how the colossal first-year had ended up running around the school fifty times as punishment. Kenma ignores him the rest of the way home.

* * *

 

Kenma goes straight up to his room when he gets home as always, only this time, he doesn’t pull out a game like he normally would during the half hour between getting home and eating dinner. Some would consider it creepy to be alone with the lights dimmed and the curtains closed, but Kenma finds them too distracting to have them any other way when he’s trying to think. Maybe I’m a psychopath or something. Kenma shakes his head at his own thoughts. I like Shouyou and Kuroo; I just don’t want to date them. I don’t want to date anyone. Ever.

 

But you have to have a soul mate, the even more pessimistic than normal corner of his brain chimes in.

 

I don’t want a soul mate.  It’s the truth; the absolute truth. He can feel it settle in his bones even before he says it, the feeling of wrongness that he’s been carrying around since before the train, since before even that first confession starting to dissipate.

 

“I don’t want a soulmate.” He states aloud. The room comes alive with color.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr about asexual people and soulmate AU and I thought, "Why not?". I'm not myself aromantic, so please let me know if there's anything that's horribly wrong.
> 
> Also, are there too many breaks? I feel like there are. Oh well.


End file.
